The Demons Forever After
by theonethingtolose
Summary: Bella is left on the door steps of the Swans  Charlie & Renee , But who is her real family? and what is she?
1. Chapter 1

REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTARS IN THIS THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

Please dont be to hard on me please this is my first one.. LOL

Bellas POV

All I know is that I'm not human nor vampire or werewolf there is one thing I DO know is that I have Flaming blue hair and Electric blue eyes. My dad on the other hand has brown hair and brown eyes. My mother has green eyes and dirty blonde hair. We'll I will find out what the hell is goin on!

I walk down the stairs and didn't see them.

"Mom, Dad where are you?" I asked.

"We're in the living room hunny." My mom said.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" I asked.

"Yea, You can ask us anything baby" My dad said looking at mom that back at me.

"Who are my real parents?" I look at my mom to my dad and back to my mom.

"We really don't know Bella" My mom said. "Let me go get that letter that was pinned to you when we found you on our door step." My dad said.

My dad came back with a letter that was in beautiful writing and it looked to be from my birth mom.

The letter said:

_Dear kind people, _

_Her name is Isabella Marie Lartz. Her father doesn't know whats going on and I dont want him to know anything about me taking her and running away with her, because he would try to kill me and Isabella. Please take good care of her. I will send you many letters with the iformation on her and myself please take caution when you get these and hide them good. Please do not try to find me, because you will never find out who or what I am._

_signed,_

_Her mother_

I looked up at my "parents" and they looked at me with "I'm sorry"look and I just started crying and than ran to my room and cried even more.

The Next Morning

I must have fallen asleep, because I woke up with dry tears on my face and still in the same clothes I had on yesterday. I also found the letter my so called "MOM THAT LEFT ME" was talking about so I got up and got ready for the day. I took off my white skinny jeans and my 100 monkeys band t-shirt. I wasn't wearing any shoes cause mom always bitches. I was raised to always to take them off at the living room door. I went to the bathroom attached to my bedroom and took off the rest and turned on the shower. I got under the hottest water that I could which was all the way up. I could never use the cold water it was always freezing even with the hot water on. I washed my blue hair with my favorite shampoo that smelled like cherry-blossoms and vanilla. I lathered my hair and let it sit for acouple of minutes than rinsed it out. Than I washed with my cherry-blossom and vanilla body wash (as you can tell it's my favorite smell)and washed off and got outta the shower. I wrapped in a very big white fluffy towel and went to get dressed. I walked in my bedroom with the letter just making me nervous sitting on my bed. I dressed in a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and my led zepplin band shirt. I brushed my hair that was down past my ass. I french braided it and went over to my bed and grabed the letter. I looked down at it for what seemed like forever in reality it was like 5 minutes. So I opened the letter and looked at it there was a pretty L in old english script. I looked down at the writing and it had to be my mother's it looked just like mine except fancier. This was the oldest one out of 18 and they were dated on my birthday from the last 18 years.

The first letter read:

_Dear Isabella,_

_My name is Elissa AnnMarie Lartz. I'm your mother and your fathers name is Adam Jaxson Lartz. I know that you can't read this, but I wanted them to give you all the letters I wrote to you when you turned 18. You'll learn that you aren't human,but infact your a demon and a very talented one at that. Your powers are inherited from your father and I. Your father has 2. The first power is a shield. It's both a physical and a mental shield. The second power is appearance. You can change you hair, eyes, and you can make yourself have tattoos and piercings to make you look older. I also have 2 powers. The first is mind-reading. You can read any mind you want unless there a shield like your father. The second one is absorbing. You can absorbe any powers you want when you are around vampires, demons, and/or humans. There is one thing you should know most of all. That is that you will have to come back to hell soon after your 18th birthday. I will be there to get you and so will your father because I will have to tell him that I got you outta the war in hell. Please forgive me and please dont be mad at your father or I. _

_Love you Bella _

_Yours,_

_Elissa Lartz_

I was crying. I won't read the other letters not now that I read this one, but I can't wait to meet my "REAL PARENTS" they should be here anyday...

"Ding Dong" the door bell went.

" I'll get it!" dad said as he went to open the door. I ran down stairs as fast as I could (I wasn't as clumsy as I used to be which thats been since I was 12) to the door and standing there was the two most gorgeous people that I have EVER seen. The man had blonde hair and topaz eyes. The lady had the same color eyes but carmel hair. Dad invited them in and 5 more came in. The next couple was a big guy about 6'3 and a girl about 4'10. The guy could have been a body builder. He had dark brown curls and DEEP dimples, and the girl next to him was a pixie looking with almost black spiked next couple was beautiful blonde woman that was 5'10 (and towered over me at my 5'4) she could have been a supermodel, and the guy that was with her had bronze hair and about 6' last man was 6' HOT and blonde curls and WAIT he had blood red eyes the ohters had topaz, but his were blood red.

"Bella its not nice to stare." my mom said quietly to me and nudge me with her elbow

" Sorry didn't mean to stare just in awe" I said with a deep red blush on my face

" Hi Bella I'm Carlisle, Let me introduce you to my family.(from left to right) This is Esme ,Emmett and his wife Alice, Rosalie and her husband Edward, and last our son Jasper."

"So does Charlie and Renee know what you are?" I asked

" Yes Bella, Charlie and Renee know what we are." Said Edward

" So let me get this straight Edward, You, Alice and Jasper have powers. Edward yours is mind reading, Alice yours is telling the future and Jasper is an empath." They all have there jaws to the ground.

"As you well know that i'm not human nor anything like you or werewolf. The letter I got from my real mom says that I'm infact demon with the blue hair and eyes." I laughed at the end of it.

" Jasper, Can I ask you a question?" I asked Jasper but before I could ask the door bell went again.

" OH, I will get that." My mom said

At the door standing there was my real mother and father. I looked excatly like my mother all but the blue hair and eyes she had flaming red hair and pretty pink eyes. She was 5'4 and was well built(so thats where I get the toned abs and big tits from). My father on the other hand was about 6'7 well built too(so thats where i got my blue eyes and hair is from my dad) he looked bigger than 3 of Emmett, but in a good way.

" Hi I'm Elissa and this is Adam. May we come in?" my real mother said

"Yes come on in we were just in the middle of every..." my mom started, but got cut off by my real dad

" WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER I WANT TO SEE HER RIGHT NOW!" he yelled at my the woman that raised me from birth now I was PISSED.

"LISTEN HERE "DAD" YOU WILL NOT YELL AT ANYONE OR I WILL FUCKING OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP ASS ON YOU. SHE HAS RASIED ME BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT A GIRL ISN'T THAT RIGHT MOM" I yelled at my so call "real dad".

" YOU LISTEN HERE YOUNG..." My real dad started, but got cut off by none other than the hot man himself Jasper. He was in another form he stood straighter and had black eyes(I remember him now his name is Major Jasper Whitlock. I meet him once or twice around town when I went for walks to the park.)

" YOU ADAM WILL NOT YELL AT MY MATE, NOR WILL YOU TALK TO A NICE, CARING, AND WONDERFUL WOMAN THAT TOOK CARE OF YOUR DAUGHTER AND RAISED HER TO A BEAUTIFUL WOMAN THAT IS MY EVERYTING! YOU NEED TO LEAVE AND NOT COME BACK EVER !DO YOU HEAR ME!" Jasper (aka the Major as of right now) yelled.

" Yes sir Major we are leaving as of now, please just take good care of our daughter please and I will keep in touch ok Bella" Elissa said to me and I nodded. She mouthed "I love you sweetheart, goodbye for now" and I mouth back " Be safe and I love you guys and I will see you soon." Jasper had put the Major back in his place and told him to say put.

" JASPER!" squealed Alice.

" What Alice?" Jasper said being back to himself.

" Would you like us to leave Bella and yourself alone to talk?" Alice asked and he nodded. He turned to me after everyone left and picked up my hand. I felt a jult of something and he looked at me. He had to feel it too because he had the same face breakind smile as I had on my face.

"Jasper?" I asked.

" Yes Bella." He answered.

" So what are we Jasper?" I asked.

" Why Princess Bella I would believe that we are mates silly girl." He said with a breathtaking smile.

" Jasper you know that I'm a Princess of Hell." I said and held up my hand and went on. "I also know all about your life in the Confederate Army as Major Jasper Whitlock. " I said as he looked at me with the most shocked expression. I started laughing. I looked at him again and he was still in shock so I ran to my room and got the book that I found and ran superhuman fast back down stairs. He was still the same so now I sent him all the lust, happiness, love, accepting, and worry.(the worry is that he has not moved in like 15 miuntes lol) Than he comes outta it and looks at me with alomst black eyes.

"Bella what is with all the emotions I'm feeling?"

" Jasper I don't care about anything in your past. I'm your present and future, right?" I asked and he looked at me and sent me all the same emotions,except for the worry. He took my chin and pulled my face up and looked at me with so much love as I had the same look as him. He looked at my eyes than at my lips than back at my eyes asking for permission. I nodded. His lips got closer than you hear a loud 'OPFFFF' that got our attention. There on the floor were my mom, my dad, and the Cullens smilling. So we went on with our kiss and than you hear a thoart clear.

" Well we see Jazzy found him a hottie." Emmett said. Than you hear a hard crack and Emmett yelling all kinds of cuss words. We all started laughing.

" Bella Would you like to go shopping with Rosalie and I today?" Alice asked.

"Hell Yea" I said.

"Bella You have made them very happy they are shopaholics and- " Esme started and I cut her off.

" Don't worry Esme I think they would love goin shopping with me. I love clothes and I have to take them to Spencers. They would LOVE it there -" I got cut off.

" BELLA WE ARE GONNA HAVE A WONDERFUL TIME GOIN WITH YOU CLOTHES SHOPPING AND I GET WHY YOU WANT TO GO TO SPENCERS." Alice Yelled at me than looked at me with a devilish smile she knew exactly what I was up to.

" Bella that is a great idea." Alice came over and whispered in my ear than said " Jasper, Edward, Carlise, and Emmett will have a hell of a time with the fashion show that we will have." (Alice had see it in a vision when she was away from the guys hunting this morning with Rose and Esme)

" Esme why don't you join us on our shopping trip" I said and Alice and Rose Knew where this is goin and so did Esme.

" Yes I would Love too. " Esme said than Alice went into a vision and came out headed into the next room and found the guys.

" JASPER ROBERT WHITLOCK, EDWARD MASEN CULLEN, EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN, CARLISLE JAMES CULLEN! YOU WONT BE FOLLOWING US. YOU RMEMEBR WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" Yelled Alice . Everyone else laughed. The guys just looked down embarrassed.

" Don't worry about what happened last time cause we don't really have time for that cause we are goin shopping now if that find with you Bella?" Asked Rose.

" Bella go. Have fun and Listen to Esme ok." said my mom and dad as Alice, Rose, Esme pulled me outta the house and into my Pink 2012 Escalade With hot pink and black interior. Beside that was my Hot pink and Eletric Blue crotch rocket with my name on it.

(Skip the shopping trip, Still bellas pov)

We came back with 100 bags each. The guys gave us there cards before we left for the mall and the guys back to the Cullens House. We took My Escalade and had alot of room. Alice called my mom and dad and asked if I could say a week.( I graduated when i was 15 cause I was homeschooled by my mom.) They said that was fine so Alice, Rose and Esme showed me to Jaspers Room where I would be staying. Alice put all my stuff away and than the other she put it in the closet that was HUGE to hide it.

" Bella?" Jasper said with his southren drawl.

" In here" I said coming outta the bath room in my short plaid mini skirt with pink and electric blue, my low cut tank was black with pick writing that said on the front 'She's the devil in disguise' on the back ' she knows your looking'. Rose had the same thing but in red and black and the tank was blood red but instead of devil it was vampire. Alice had the same as Rose but in light purple and black and I Bright Pink tank.

"OMG you look hot Belly" Alice said.

"So do you Girls!" I said as we all walked down the stairs to see our guys staring with there venom running down their mouths.

" So Alice, Rosalie? Can I ask you a question?" I went to ask them then Edward came over and they had a silent conversation.

" Bella we know what your gonna ask, but it would be a hell of alot better if you ask Jasper." Edward said than did something I NEVER expected. HE YELLED FOR JASPER TO COME HERE AND HAD A BIG SMIRK ON HIS FACE(I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU BACK FOR THIS EDWARD MASEN CULLEN)

He looked shocked than looked at Alice and she shrugged her shoulders at him than gave me a wink to confirm that she knew.

Esme yelled up the stairs that Jasper went to get food for the house so that she could fix me a BIG supper. About 30 seconds after all this happened I was running to Jaspers Room and locked the door. I wanted to get my thoughts together over everything that had happened today so I decided just sing. I started sing " Lady Antebellums-Need You Now" just because it reminds me of Jasper.

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<strong>_

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<p>

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time<p>

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now<p>

woah woaaah.

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now (wait)

Ooo, baby, I need you now

After I got done singing I heard a knock on the door. I got off the floor and Asked who it was.

"Oh Darlin' I love your voice and I would love to see you. Please open the door?" Jasper Asked and I complied.

" Jasper I missed you so much!" I sorta yelled and said at the same time.

"Bella I know you want to know about something so just ask it already." Japser said as he looked me in my eyes and started to lean in I took a step back and started to ask questions, but he had me already up against the wall kissing me.

" Jasper I have questions please calm down or I will do it for you" I said as he looked at me.

"Jazz I can absorbe powers. SO I WOULD WATCH WAT YOU SAY AND DO AROUND ME." I said the first part than siad the second part so everyone heard me and they laughed.

So I did something NO ONE WAS EXPECTING. I sent lust to everone except Jasper cause I knew he could feel it around him and put up my sheild after I sent the pure lust to all the other Cullens.

" Bella your playing with fire. " Jasper said coming closer to me and got stopped by my sheild about 3 feet from me and started laughing as he sent amusment out and you could feel the whole shake for everyone laughing even Emmett.

" Jasper let's get back to those questions please." I said goin over to his bed and sitting indian style in the middle and he followed suit.

" Ok Bella whats on that pretty little mind of yours." He said in his southern drawl.

" I want to why you drink from humans? Not that I mind just wanting to know. Ya know." I asked trying to not make him mad, but when I looked at him he had a knowing grin.

" Bella the only humans I drink from are the rapiset, child abusers, and any other scum of this earth." He said and had a question look on his face as he looked behind me. I looked at my back in shock too for like a second then turned to him and smirked.

" I see that you found my wings. What do you think? Do you like the color?" I asked and he looked at me and nodded at the last question so i knew he loved them.

" Bella they are electric blue and neon pink. WOW, but now I have a questions for you. What do you think about being my girlfriend?" He said and I heard the whole house squealed in happiness.

" I think that they heard you and now that you asked I will have to think about it. Ok I thought about it. YES YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!" I said as he took me in a hug and told how much I meant to him.

" Jasper Robert Whitlock I think I have fell in love with you." I said to him and he looked at me with so much desire, adortion, happiness, lust, and there was something else i have only seen between my parents LOVE thats the last emotion LOVE.

" Princess Isabella Marie Lartz I KNOW I fell in love with you." he said as he leaned down and kissed me soft then it turned to passionate, wanting, and need. I pulled away and needed to breath, but it wasn't need just a human thing that I still do every now and then.

"BELLA"


	2. Chapter 2

REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTARS IN THIS THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER!

On the last The Demons Forever After

"BELLA"

NOW

" Yes Alice what did... No they can't be or could they?" I couldn't think start straight now after what I seen in Alices vision.

" Bella it's ok be can take them you know that your the Princess of Hell they will listen to you cause you have the right to take the thrown from your parents now." Alice said as she pulled me to the living room and the rest of the Cullens ran in and seen us.

" Bella please baby tell me whats goin on?" Jaz asked me so I told him the vision Ali and I both saw.

" Adam decided to bring an army to come challenge your family to get me back to hell. My mom will be here in 3...2..."Ali and i said as the door bell rings.

" Hello Elissa. We have been expecting you. Please follow me to our livingroom" Esme said and as soon as I saw my mom I ran and gave her a big hug and a kiss on the check.

" Hi mom" I said as Carlisle and Edward go in to there office and talk about something.

" Hi babygirl I missed you a whole lot. I know that it was about four hours ago, but I really need to tell you about whats goin on" Mom started and I cutt her off.

" Ali and I know mom we can take them mom. Remember what you told me about my powers?" I told her and asked her. She nodded.

" Edward is a mind reader, Alice is a seer, her visions are subjective tho, and my mate Jasper is an empath, and then theres you and I mom. Plus we can use Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett has supper strength and Rosalie has 2 powers acutally. Rosalie has beauty and theres something else that I can't put my finger on, but I know it's there." I said

" Bella you know that we can't take on that many with just 9 of us don't ya?" Alice asked and I nodded.

" There are more that 9. You have to add the werewolves and some of my friends from school that are non- humans too." I said as they looked in shock at me about the last part.

" Bella we could call Charlotte and Peter too." Jaz said and I nodded.

" Jaz thats a wonderful idea, but the fight aint for about 2 months so we have to get to training "demon" style." I winked at him after I was done talking. He walked over to me and kiss my forehead, than my lips softly and pulled away.

" So thats about what 25 people that are on our side?" I asked Alice. She shook her head and started looking into the future. About 5 minutes later she looked at me and grinned the biggest grin in the world.

" We will have about 50 people. We will have The Denali's. That makes 30. The rest will be the demons that your father won't let fight cause they are either to young or he hates them." Alice said to me and I nodded with the same grin she had seconds ago.

" Lets call them and get everything going. I bet Peter and Charlotte are about here anyways." I said as Jasper got out his phone and call Peter. It rang twice than you could her Charlotte in the background telling Peter off and him just cussing.

" What you want fucker we were having a night out and you ruined it. Plus I was close to getting laid!" he started out talking than yelled at Jasper.

" Hey sorry about that. Called to ask if you and Charlotte wanted to meet the mate and help with a war in 2 months with demons?" Jasper asked. You hear Peter talk to someone and pass the phone to another person.

" Hello Major. It's good to hear from you." said someone with a spanish accent.

" Maria what are you doing with Peter and Charlotte? What's goin on?" Jasper asked.

" I quit being that bitch that I was back than and decided to stay with them for a while. I think that Charlotte is pregnant and she is just moody." Said Maria.

" Jasper I'm back sorry theres somethings that alot of people don't now about vampires. Yes the female vampires can get pregnant with the right vampire with the power. Maria has that power and we are expecting around the time after the fight. So we will fight and Charlotte,Maria and I would love to help. We are in Oregan at the moment. So should be in about 4 hours that we will be there and We all are excited to meet your Bella." Said Peter after he cam back for taking care of Charlotte.

" I'll be happy to meet ya'll too. Just make sure you feed before you come ok." I said beside Jasper and her "ok bye" then the line went dead.

" Bella I have seen something else that will piss your dad off!" Alice said looking at me, than at Edward looked at me with the grin that looks like it could just break his face.

" Bella why don't you closer to the fight or now figure out the tattoos and piercings you want so that you can get used to them?" Edward asked and I looked at him and nodded.

" I know for sure I want a phoenix goin down my back, flowers on my right foot and tongue and snake bites and my ears on both sides all the way pierced.( pictures on profile)

" Jasper you want a tattoo or anything like that? Any of you want one?" I asked and my mom, Jasper, Emmett,Rosalie, Alice ,and Edward all nodded.

" Jasper what do you want?" I asked.

" I will wait to closer to the fight so would everyone else lol they are scared that it will hurt." Jasper said and they all nodded but my mom.

" Bella I would like a tattoo of your name on my body." My mom said. (picture on profile)

" Ok mom yours is on and so are mine." I said. My tattoos on my back and foot appeared and my piercings appeared in my tongue and lip. I thought about a belly ring ,but then heard a voice that I know.

"_Bella you don't need that yet wait till the fight is over." Jasper thought to me._

_"Jaz? Is this the mating bond?" I asked_

He nodded and I laughed cause now I know the real reason that he wanted another tattoo.

" JASPER ROBERT WHITLOCK I NEVER THOUGHT IN A MILLION YEARS YOU WOULD HAVE 3 TATTOOS ALREADY! WHERE ARE THEY AT?" I yelled and everyone shook their head and looked at him in shock.

" Bella you have a big,but beautiful mouth you know that." He said and I stuck my newly pierced tongue out and he was in shock and than got turned on and gave me that evil 'I'm gonna get good use for your tongue' smirk. I looked at him and ran to his room with him hot on my trail. He caught me at the top of the stairs with his dam inhuman speed. He took me into his room and threw me on his bad and started kissing me very passionately. Than he started tickling me and I SNORTED.

"BELLA DID YOU JUST SNORT?" I heard everyone yell.

" Yea you got a problem about it than come up here and tell me to my face!" I yelled back humorously.

DING DONG went the doorbell. I ran faster that Jasper down the stairs to the door and standing there whats a pregnant Charlotte and a very excited Peter.

" You must be Peter Charlottle, and Maria. I'm Majors hellion.(sorry I had too lol). They intruded theirselves and I told them to come in and sit down. I looked at Charlotte and was looking at her belly.

" Bella would you like to touch my belly?" She asked me and I nodded greedily.

" Charlotte do you guys know what your having?" I asked than looked at Edward and he shook his head and I looked back at Charlotte and she shock her head too. I looked at Peter he did the same.

" Charlotte would you like to know since they are goin to be here soon?" I asked and she looked at me in shock. Peter did a ' are you kidding me look' and I shook my head.

" Bella do you know how many and what the sexies are of the child(ren)?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

" TELL US I CAN'T SEE THE CHARLOTTE OR PETER! I'M DYING TO KNOW AND SO IS EVERYONE ELSE!" Alice yelled at me. I looked at Peter and Charlotte for permission. They nodded and got in a comfortable spot holding eachother. I looked at the rest of the family and silently told them to get comfortable was sitting on the floor in front of me and kept looking at me. I don't think she knew I was a demon, but something inside of me kept saying 'yeah she knows and don't care just be friends. Don't worry about anything else yet'.

" Ok everyone Charlotte and Peter are goin to have 2 beautiful babies. One boy and One girl. These babies will be so powerful and very slow growing like human babies so you will have alot of time to spend with them. Do you have names picked out yet?" They both shook there heads.

" Do you mind if I sheild you and look into your future to see if I can get there names and if so would you like to know?" I asked and they nodded. So I sheilded them and looked into the near future. I coulnd't believe what I saw. There were 3 children. 2 of them belong to Charlotte and Peter the other child looked alot like Esme and Carlisle. The girl had Charlottles hair and Peters human eyes. GREEN EYED AND BLONDE HAIRED ISABELLA ROSEMARIA WHITLOCK(BELLA, ROSIE,OR MIA). The boy on the other hand had Peters hair and Charlottes eyes. BROWN HAIRED AND BLUE EYED JASPER ROBERT PETER WHITLOCK(JR). Carlisle and Esmes little boy has Esmes carmel hair and bright eletric blue eyes like me. This mean Esme is my aunt! OMG she is blood relation to me. CARLISLE EDWARD JASPER CULLEN(CJ). The I came out of it. I told them everything even that Esme is my biological aunt. They all were in shock at everything even more shocked that Esme is my moms sister. I went over to her and and looked at her. She looked scared of me. They weren't expecting that I picked her up and spinned her around in a hug.

" Aunt Esme I can't wait to get to know you and my nephew and the rest of this family when the times right!" I said looking at everyone and they were confused.

" Just to let you know that Maria's power is to get female vampires children if they want them." I said and looked at Maria and nodded.

" Bella has informed me that Alice, Rosalie, and Esme would want kids. About after the fight Esme will find out she's pregnant. Alice do you and Rose still want this?" Maria said in her spanish accent. They both nodded greedily. So Maria and those 2 went off talking about babiesand everyone ,but Jasper and I went hunting.(I only have to hunt once ever other month and the rest I eat human food and sleep and everything a human would do)Jasper came up behind me and put his arms around me and I could feel confuison all around us.

" Bella don't you wanna have kids with me?" He asked and I nodded.

" Than why don't ..." I kissed him for being so thoughtful.

" Jasper I can have kids on my own. I'm not a vampire woman NO OFFENSE GIRLS," they yelled back "NONE TAKING" and I kept goin " Jasper I'm waitin till I get married to have sex with you. I just don't to do thing like people to now-a-days I Am old fashion like that." I said , but Jasper had ran up stairs and got something. A LITTLE BLACK BOX! THATS WHAT I SAW!

" Isabella Marie Lartz? I know that we met in the park and in the last 3 years that we known each other I would say we gotten closer and closer." He gets down on one knee and opens the box. I GASPED. (the ring is on the website with all the others sorry)" Isabella Will you marry me?" He asked me. Than the unthinkable happened. Everyone was in the room, even Charlie and Renee. They were all dress-up in dress and tuxs. I looked back at Jasper so was he. So I changed in to a lovely floor length white with light blue dress that i had wanted for like ever. Everyone looked at me.

" Jasper Robert Whitlock YES YES YES AMILLION TIMES YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" I said and yelled. He put the ring on my thrid finger. He got up and huged me and kissed me passionitly. Everyone 'awwwed.

" SOMEONES HERE AND THEY AREN'T HAPPY THAT I'M ENGAGED EITHER!" I Yelled. My REAL dad walked throw the door. The next thing I know everything is spinning.

" BELLA" was the last thing I heard from everyone when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

On the last Chapter

"BELLA"

NOW(bpov)

I woke up to screaming downstairs. I got up and the screaming stopped. I looked at what I was wearing and saw that Jasper had changed me into my tank top and a jean skirt and I seen heels that were waiting for me at the door. Alice. I would have to thank her when I get down there.

" Your welcome Bells!" I heard Ali say.

" ISABELLA MARIE LARTZ GET DOWN HERE!" I heard my dad say as I reached the middle of the steps. His emotions were not of being mad. They were of joy and happiness, But there it was as I reached the bottom step.

"ISABELLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING! GO CHANGE RIGHT NOW! WE ARE LEAVING AND GOIN BACK TO HELL!" He yelled.

The next thing I knew I had my dad against the wall with Jasper by my side and the family, Peter,Charlotte, Maria, My real mom, Charlie and Renee behind us growling. WHAT WAIT

CHARLIE AND RENEE GROWLING! My eyes were wide. They had the blue hair and blue eyes now.

Man how long was I out for?

"Bella you were out for 5 days and yes there are you biological family too." I heard Edward say.

"Ok Edward. Charlie and Renee we will talk about this later ok" they nodded "DAD, HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I'M 18 FUCKING YEARS OLD! I CAN GET MARRIED, HAVE KIDS AND DO WHAT THE HELL I WANT!(PUN INTENED) SO YOU NEED TO EITHER CALL OFF THE WAR, OR GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUTTA HERE BEFORE I USE THE REST OF MY POWERS ON YOU OLE' MAN!" I yelled at him and Jasper was growling while I was yelling now he is yanking me out the door so that we can go hunting. (When I'm really pissed I have to hunt more than once a month)

"Jasper there's a lot you better be telling me or the engagement is off!" I yelled after he got me out and hunted. I drained 3 elk, 4 deer, and a squirrel. Then I turned and leaned against a tree laying on the ground. I crossed both my arms and ankles and gave him the ' You better tell me fast or I swear t look'. He looked at the ground than at me and started to say something than closed his mouth 3 times till I took charge.

"Ok Jasper this is how it's going to be. I love you and all , but I think you better tell me the truth or I'm goin back to hell and never come back here again." I said and Jasper started to pace back and forth. He finally stop about 20 minutes later and looked at me.

"Bella your father is trying to have you killed, because I used to be part of his guard. So when I left he made a promise whoever my mate was/is he would come and have his revenge.

Well this changes a lot of things I guess now I have a lot to look forward to, now that I know whoever Jazz's mate was even it being me that I would have to fight no matter what.

"Jazz its fine. I knew this even if I wasn't your mate." I said as we walked back to the house hand in hand.

When we got back to the house my dad was sitting in the chair. He had a smile till he saw Jasper and I. I looked at him and he went to speak, but I held my hand up.

"If you say one word to anyone in this room father I will make sure you never talk again is that clear?" I said.

He just sat there looking at me.

"IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes." He said to me with fear in his eyes.

My father never looked so scared then his face turned in to a damn smile.

I stared getting a really bad pain in my chest and saw my dad chanting something very quietly. It had me doubled over in pain and almost had me faint.

Now I get it he is making me have the pain. I got Jaspers attention and he went it to MAJOR MODE.

MAJOR POV

I saw Bella doubled over in pain and saw her pointing at her dad and she stared talking to me in my head again.

"_Major, he is chanting the death spell if he doesn't stop I will be dead soon."_ She said gasping at the end.

"_Bella keep breathing and chant it back it will weaken his soul and bring you strength." _I told her.

I watched asshe started chanting it and was now standing straight up.

I looked at her dad and he was starting to slump over in the chair. I looked at her again and she was now in her majorette mode. I looked back at her dad and he was nowhere in sight.

Jasper wanted to come back so I took myself and went back to relaxing and let Jasper out.

JASPER POV

"Bella, what just happened?" I asked.

I got an answer that I didn't expect to hear.

"Bella isn't here right now this is her beast. My name is Izzy the Goddess of hades, demons, and war." She said with her arms behind her back relaxed and standing up very straight.

"You must be Major Jasper Whitlock the God of War. I am very happy to meet you my mate and Isabella talks about you all the time. She never stops talking about you." She said all of a sudden I see her fight to let Bella out. I go over to Izzy put my hand on her check and ask her to let Bella out so we can talk.

"Jazz, what just happened? Did Izzy come out?" She asked and I told her I don't know what happened. I told her yes Izzy came out. She just shook her head.

"Bella, she was sweet to me and said it was nice to meet me. She also said you talk about me a lot. Is that true?" I asked her.

"Yes Jazz it's true." She told me embarrassed. I touched her check and she went from being hot too cold as a vampire. I looked at her in the eyes and she looked as if she was going to faint. I took her to the couch. We sat there until she had to go to bed just talking about everything that has happened. She looked down at the ring then looked at me.

"Jazz When do you want to get married?" she asked right before she went to pee and do her bathroom ritual. I just looked at her thinking.

"Let's discuss this in the morning ok my hellion." I said calling her by her nickname she calls herself.

"Ok Jasper." She said laying down in my arms. I started humming a song that my mamma used to sing to me when I was a child. I looked back down and she was smiling and I kissed her lips and told her good night. She kissed me back and said "Good night to you my lover." I just chuckled and went back to humming within two minutes she was asleep.


End file.
